


Under the Stars

by thetsaria



Series: Surfer!Lock Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ocean, Surfing, surfer!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetsaria/pseuds/thetsaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," he murmured into the stars.</p><p>"I know," his love whispered back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

Tonight, they were under the stars.

It was that time where you couldn’t exactly tell if it was very late or very early: the stars shone high above and, when the clouds moved past, you could see the beautiful crescent moon. Under the gaze of the moon were many things, and one in particular was a little strip of beach. The water was calm today, which was unusual in itself, but even more so was the fact that Sherlock had insisted on going surfing today. On a calm ocean? And in the middle of the night, no less? It had been quite some time since they’d gone surfing in the middle of the night, and John had grumbled the entire drive over, promising to turn right around if the waves weren’t big enough.

But it was completely quiet. And Sherlock had known it, the git. Hardly surfing material, so why were they here? Trusting his flatmate, John suited up, grabbing his board and paddling out. They didn’t stray too far from the shore – the time of night made it more dangerous – but they were able to crawl on top of their floating boards, at first sitting, then lying down, silent and staring up at the stars. 

John could certainly see the appeal in this. 

"Beautiful, isn’t it?" Sherlock whispered out.

"I thought you didn’t –"

"Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it."

John smiled softly. How that statement was true, and so very applicable to different situations. So many things that could never be fully understood: but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be appreciated, admired, loved, cherished… He drew a breath.

There was a little noise of the water rustling and his ears perked up, immediately thinking some kind of fish (or worse, a shark), but instead, Sherlock’s wet hand came to rest on his own. He expected his heart to begin hammering like a schoolgirl’s, but it didn’t. He was at peace. It felt peaceful, and so right. 

"I love you," he murmured into the stars.

"I know," his love whispered back.

John turned his head, allowing himself to look away from the stars, if only to see them reflected in the other man’s eyes. Slowly, he shifted onto his side, raising his free hand to stroke back a small curl of his hair. 

It was there that they had their first kiss, both balancing precariously on their surfboards, but neither caring about surf nor balancing: it worked, as it always did, and they never fell. John gently cupped Sherlock’s cheek, and the dark-haired man slowly wrapped a hand over his lover’s back. It was tender and sweet, the right length of time. They didn’t blush like idiots afterwards, only smiled, and went straight back to watching the stars. It was the kind of kiss, John knew, that was reserved for those you held dear. That made his heart soar.

"I love you," Sherlock whispered.

"I know," John whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or constructive criticism if you liked! 
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr @ughjawn


End file.
